


Find you...

by Sunshine170



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine170/pseuds/Sunshine170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold onto my hand tight okay kiddo." </p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p>"Because, if you didn't, you might get lost and that would make me sad."</p>
<p>"How sad would it make you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find you...

"Hold onto my hand tight okay kiddo." Peter says as he unbuckles her out of her car seat and helps her out.

"Why?" She gives him a cheeky smile, as she grabs his hand.

"Because, if you didn't, you might get lost and that would make me sad." He gives her a smile as they make their way towards the street corner.

"How sad would it make you?" She asks eagerly, as she walks swiftly to keep up with his brisk stride, trying to mimic her father's swagger.

"Very very sad." He says absently, as they stop at the intersection with the rest of pedestrians waiting for the walk sign to change. Using his free hand, he pulls out from his pocket, the list Olivia had handed him in the morning running over the school supplies she had asked him to pick up

"Like when grandpa was sad because Edward was sick?" Etta's inquisitive voice buzzes in his ear.

"Who is Edward?" He asks, his attention diverted slightly from the list as he runs over his father's known associates and friends trying to place anyone with that name.

"Edward is grandpa's favorite mouse in the lab."

"Of course he is…" Peter nods, his hold on her hand tightening even more as they make their way across the street.

"Yeah, grandpa had to give him special medicine to make him okay."

_Translation, probably dozed the thing with LSD_. Peter thinks to himself. "Well I am glad Edward is feeling all better now. Hold on honey, your shoe lace is untied." He pauses to bend down, coming up to her eye level.

"Would you be sad like that?" She asks regarding him carefully, as he ties her laces for her.

"Like what?"

"Like grandpa was about Edward."

He rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "I am certain I would be a little sadder than Walter was over a lab animal."

"Why?"

"Because I would be worried about you and I would miss you terribly." He says, nudging her nose with his finger.

"Why would you miss me terribly?"

"Did anyone ever tell you, you ask too many questions?" He smiles in mild exasperation, grabbing her hand once again as they resume walking.

"No." She shrugs, too young to understand the sarcastic undertones of his voice. "Why would you miss me, daddy?"

"Because….." He laughs, shaking his head. "There would be no one around to ask why all the time." He immediately stops laughing though, when he sees the beginnings of a clearly not amused very Olivia like frown making its way across her lips.

"And because…" he presses on, squeezing her hand gently. " I love you so much that I can't imagine being without you."

"You do?" She asks.

"Absolutely. I don't know what I would do without you." He says ruffling her hair playfully, as he leads her into the store.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

"Seriously, you need all of this stuff for preschool?" Peter asks skeptically, eyeing the overflowing basket of items, as they wait in line at the cashier's counter. "Whatever happened to finger painting and nap time?"

Etta doesn't answer him, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully. "I know what you can do." She says suddenly, looking like an epiphany had just struck her.

"About what?" Peter says vaguely.

"If I got lost daddy." She clarifies, nodding excitedly.

He looks at her then with a curious smile, surprised she was still thinking about that given her short attention span.

"You do, do you? And what is that?" He asks her.

"You can come and find me and then I won't be lost any more." She shrugs, looking at him like it was painfully obvious.

"Is that what I should do?" He asks, unable to help a chuckle.

"Yes." She nods, sounding entirely sure of herself.

"Well that's good advice. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." He then bends down to place a kiss on her head. "But you don't have to worry about that. I am never going to let anything happen to you. Okay?"

She simply smiles at him.

"But it's okay if you can't find me daddy." She tells him earnestly, putting both her hands on either side of his face.

"I'll find you. I promise."


End file.
